A Destiny Unwanted
by Albedo238
Summary: Sequel to "The Return of a Madman."  After being branded by a strange artifact, X and Alia are being hunted by the Decepticons, and must rely on help from the Autobots.  Contains X x Alia and Zero x Layer.
1. Chapter 1: The Artifact

**Chapter 1: The Artifact**

Taking place on the surface of Mars, two Reploids are cruising an area as if they're on patrol, which they are, since they are Maverick Hunters.

"No signs hostile activity as far as I can see, Cowboy," said one Reploid to the other.

The other Reploid, obviously named Cowboy, replied, "Well, no surprise there, Shotgun. After the incident with Wily and the Dark Virus, there haven't been many Reploid rebellions as of late."

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful," said Shotgun. "For now, let's just keep on our patrol."

After a while of more patrolling, the two Hunters seemed like they were done.

"Well, it's official," said Shotgun. "No Maverick activity around this area."

"Let's just head back," replied Cowboy. "I'm ready for a nice, cold drink. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to..." Shotgun began to say before he stepped on a part of the ground that cracked and gave way beneath his feet, and dropping him down a hole. He cried out as he fell before landing with a thud.

"Shotgun," yelled Cowboy. "Shotgun, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," came Shotgun's voice.

Cowboy then asked, "Can you climb out, or do you need me to get you?"

"No, I think I can..." Shotgun started to say before he was interrupted by something that caught his attention. "Hey, Cowboy, you gotta' see this! Come down here, man!"

"What is it," asked Cowboy.

Shotgun said, "Just come down here!"

Cowboy sighed and then jumped down the hole that was created by Shotgun. As he landed, he then began to say, "Alright, Shotgun, just what is so..." before he saw Shotgun and then saw what he was looking at, then said, "Fascinating?"

The two Reploids saw a rather large object that was glowing green. It looked like a hexagon with numerous characters on it that looked alien. The two Hunters stared at it with nothing to say for a while.

"I wonder what it is," asked Shotgun to break the silence. "I've never seen something like that before. Maybe we should bring it back to HQ on Earth to see what can be said about it."

"I'd agree with you," replied Cowboy. "But somehow, that green glow doesn't exactly sit well with me. It could be radioactive or something. Let's leave it alone."

"Radioactive, huh," said Shotgun. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Shotgun began to walk towards the object.

"Shotgun," Cowboy called out. "What are you doing?"

Shotgun said, "I"m just going to check if it's dangerous, that's all."

As Shotgun got to the object, he then began to place his hand on it.

"Shotgun, no," yelled Cowboy.

Shotgun touched the object, but after a while, nothing happened.

Shotgun then looked back at Cowboy and said, "Guess it's safe after all."

Cowboy just breathed a sight of relief, and said, "Don't scare me like that again."

Shotgun just laughed then said, "Come on, let's bring with us, so we can get it back to the Earth HQ. Dr. Doppler and Gate might know what to do with it."

"Right," Cowboy replied before he rushed over to help Shotgun to move the object.

After a bit of time passed, we're taken to the Earth Maverick Hunter HQ.

In the lab, Dr. Doppler and Gate are examining the object while being watched by the other Hunters with Signas in front.

"So," said Signas. "Can you two make heads or tails of it?"

"Not on my end," said Gate. "I"ve never seen characters like these before. My database has nothing on them."

"Same here," said Doppler. "It does seem to be some form of technology that seems on par with ours."

"Interesting," said Signas.

X then said, "If it came stump even their brilliant minds, then what are we dealing with here?"

"I don't know," said Signas. "But we might want to leave them alone to do their job. Hopefully, they'll have more info for us if we don't worry about it."

"Good idea," replied Gate. "We'll try to have some new development when you return."

"Very well, then," said Signas. "We'll leave you two alone, then. Hunters, the rest of you are dismissed."

After that, the Hunters left the lab.

Meanwhile, X, Zero and Axl were walking together down the hallway.

Zero then said, "So, do you two want to go for a drink?"

Axl replied, "Yeah, that sounds pretty good, right now."

Just then, X sees Alia give him a cute smile and wave, and he says, "Sorry, but... duty calls. Later, you two."

After that, X walks runs towards Alia, and when he gets to her, the two walk together.

Zero and Axl come to a stop to watch the two lovers walk off with a smile.

"More like booty calls," said Axl jokingly.

"Yeah," replied Zero. "Those two definitely go at it like a couple of minks. You know, I might just find Layer sometime, so I can have some fun with her."

Axl then said, "I figured with how much Layer loves you, you and her would be all over each other a little more like X and Alia."

"Layer's still coming out of her shell," said Zero. "But she's definitely a lot more fun-loving these days."

"That's good to know," said Axl. "So, should we find Blues and Bass, and offer them to come with us?"

"Sure," replied Zero. "Let's invite them for a drink."

Axl then said, "Well, let's go then."

After that, Axl and Zero continued to walk.

In Alia's room, X and Alia are on the bed and down to their underwear, with X in his classic, black boxer-briefs and Alia in her white, silk bra and thong panties. The two of them are in each others embrace as they kiss passionately. X occasionally strokes Alia's exposed butt, which makes her giggle into X's mouth as the two kiss.

The two stop kissing to look at one another lovingly and X says, "You never stop being incredible, Alia. Being with you is always like a dream."

"I'm nowhere near as incredible as you, X," said Alia. "But thanks. I'm glad you can think of me as special when you're really the special one."

X smirked and said, "I'm only special because of what I can do in battle. That's not as special as you are to me."

"Come on, X, you know you're more special than that," said Alia. "I can't begin to count the ways you've helped this world other than just being a warrior. You're the most special person in the world, X."

"Maybe," said X. "But it's nothing if I don't have you with me. That's why you're so special to me, Alia."

"Oh, X," said Alia.

"Alia," replied X.

The two then went back to kissing each other, and this time, more fiercely than before.

Just then, in the lab, the hexagonal artifact begins to glow brighter.

Suddenly, back in Alia's room, while they're kissing one another, a glow starts to appear on the lower backs of X and Alia.

After a while, the two break their kiss as they each feel great pain in their lower back.

"Uh, what's going on," asked Alia out of pain.

"I don't know," X replied, also in pain. "But if we're both feeling it, it can't be good!"

Alia said out loud, "It hurts! Make it stop!"

After a while of feeling pain, it stopped.

In the lab, the artifact glowed normally.

Back in Alia's room, X and Alia were breathing heavily and kind of sweating from the pain that they just experienced.

"Alia," said X. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Alia. "X check my lower back. I think want to know if it's damaged in anyway."

Alia turned around to show X her lower back, and as X looked at it, he saw there was a symbol there surrounded by characters similar to that on the artifact.

"Alia, you've..." X began to say. "You have a symbol on your back."

"Really," asked a worried Alia. "What kind of symbol is it?"

X shook his head and said, "I don't know. I've never seen it before."

Alia just got more worried, and said, "X, let me check your back. You were in pain to, so you might have something on yours."

"Sure," said X, as he then turned to show Alia his lower back.

When Alia saw X's back, he too had a symbol on it surrounded by characters found on the artifact. Only difference was his symbol looked different.

"You've got a symbol, as well," said Alia.

This worried X as he asked, "How did this happen to us, and what do we do?"

X and Alia just look at each other with concerned looks.

Meanwhile, coming towards Earth was a large craft that was colored beige and had a symbol which looked like robots head, which was colored purple. The craft looked as it was about to make landing on the planet.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformers Appear

**Chapter 2: The Transformers Appear**

Alia was in the shower the morning after her and X made love. She was using a washcloth to try and wash the symbol off her lower back, but was having no luck.

"No use," said Alia. "It won't come off. It looks like it's made of ink, but it won't wash away."

Just then, X came into the shower with Alia and saw what she was doing.

"Alia," said X. "If you keep scrubbing yourself like that, you're going to do some damage."

Alia looked back at X, then put on a solemn look and said, "I'm trying to wash this... thing off of me. But it's not working."

X put on his own solemn look and said, "Well, at least with watching you have trouble, it shows I won't have any better luck doing it myself."

Alia stops scrubbing herself as X comes up to her, then wraps his arms around her. A shot later, and we can see X is covering the very front of Alia's breasts with his hands.

Alia then said, "You know, I noticed that the characters that surrounded your symbol looked the same as the ones on that artifact that was found on Mars."

"I noticed that, as well," replied X. "I wonder what they mean?"

"I don't know," said Alia. "If Gate and Dr. Doppler don't know, then there's no chance we'll know."

"Too true," said X.

After a bit of silence, Alia then asks, "What will we do if the others find out, X? They'll be so worried for us. I don't want them knowing about some fancy tatoo we both got."

"Simple," answered X with a smile. "We'll just keep them covered with our clothes and armor. They won't have to know that way. And we do our best to avoid any places where we're made to show some skin."

Alia smiled and said, "I guess that could work for now. But, I suppose we will have to tell them in the future."

"Yeah, let's don't trouble the others or ourselves right now," said X. "Let's just live our normal lives, right now."

After a bit of silence, Alia said, "Well, you're touching them right now, so go ahead and do what you do best with them."

"You know I'm going to," said X before he started to squeeze Alia's breasts.

Alia moaned from pleasure, and after a while, she wrapped her arm around the back of X's neck. She then turned her head so X and her could kiss one another.

After a while of that, we then see a display map of the area that the Maverick Hunter HQ is in, which then goes to a shot of the HQ, which then goes to a shot of the activity bustling in the place, to the activity in one area and finally, to a shot of X and Alia in their armor and clothes walking the halls and talking one another. Just then, a signal sounds off.

"Yes, that's them," says a sinister voice. "I can feel the power coming from them."

"Shall we go and invite ourselves to their front door," asked a raspy voice.

"No," said the sinister voice. "We shall draw them out. We want to make this as classy as possible."

"How do we go about doing that," asked a rather monstrous voice.

The sinister voice said, "Don't you worry. I've got a plan, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile, the Maverick Hunters were eating in the cafeteria, and were all having a good time until a message came up over the intercom, which was from Signas as he said, "Attention, Maverick Hunters! We have a distress call coming through! Report to the Central Command Center immediately."

After hearing the message, the Maverick Hunters all scurried for the Central Command Center.

As they all got to the Command Center, Signas said, "Good, you all made it."

"What is it this time," asked X.

Signas said, "We got an S.O.S. not too long ago. Palette, do you remember what the message said?"

"Yes, I still have it," said Palette. "It says, 'Help! Rockslide occurred! Need assistance fast!"

"If it's a rockslide," asked Axl. "Why contact us? Why not contact the proper people to deal with such hazards?"

"That may be the case," Signas said. "But it's still our duty to help those in need."

"I'm with Axl on this one," said Zero. "I smell a trap here."

"Seems I'm not the only one," replied Blues. "Probably remnants of Dr. Wily's followers trying to get back at us, or at least getting back at X."

X then said, "It may very well be a trap, but we shouldn't ignore it. If they do happen to be followers of Wily, we should still go anyway. At least that way, we can deal with them properly."

"Good idea," said Signas. "X, Zero, Axl, Blues, Bass, Roll and Duo, I'm sending you guys out there to uncover the source of this message. We'll see if it's true or not. The message emanated from the canyon to the south of this building. Hurry there, and find out what's really going on. Understood?"

The group of seven replied, "Yes, sir!"

"Move out, then," said Signas.

After a while, the group left the HQ, with X in his Light Armor (or X1 armor) and riding on Rush, Zero, Axl, Blues, Bass and Roll on Ride Chasers, and Duo in his energy form.

Suddenly, we get another monitor viewing, but this one of the Hunters leaving the base.

We then hear a voice go, "Commander, it seems one of the two is leaving his base of safety. What should we do?"

A bold voice then replied, "No doubt 'he' is setting up a trap for them. We need to go after them. Can one of you pinpoint the location they're heading to."

"I think I can, Commander," came a female voice.

"Good," said the bold voice. "We need to hurry to where they're heading. No doubt they'll he'll need our protection, as will his friends."

After a while of traveling, the group arrived at the canyon where the S.O.S. came from. As they all disembarked the form of transportation, the Hunters and Rush looked around.

"Heh, I don't see a rockslide anywhere," said Bass. "This is already smelling fishy."

"Like I said, bro, I sense a trap at work here," replied Zero.

X said, "Let's keep looking. The message came from here, so something's abound to be here."

The Hunters and Rush walked forward to find the source of the message.

After a while of walking, X said, "You know, this really is starting to feel like a trap. We still have to find the source, but something tells me doing that will just invite trouble for us."

Just then, Rush, who saw something, started to bark over and over again.

"What is it, boy," asked Roll.

Axl then looked in the direction Rush was looking in, and saw a radar dish type device and said, "Look over there!"

Everyone saw the large device

"Well, how many canyons have one of those," asked Bass. "That must be source of the S.O.S."

"Yeah, but no rockslide," said Zero.

"Get your weapons ready, Hunters," commanded X.

As the hunters readied for an attack, the device sprung to life as it transformed into a giant, dark blue robot, making a distinct sound as it transformed.

"It transformed into a Reploid," asked Blues.

"Not impressive," said Zero. "We've already seen robots that can transform."

"Lord Megatron, this is Sound Wave," said the giant robot with a monotone voice. "I've lured out one of the targets. We're ready to set up the ambush."

"Ambush," asked Duo

"This was a trap," said Blues. "We better get out of here and fast."

"Halt," said Sound Wave. "Do not attempt to leave. You will be surrounded shortly."

"Like hell we won't leave," said Zero. "Let's get out of here!"

The Hunters and Rush began to run the other direction, but shortly, there was some forms of transportation coming towards them, including two jets (one red and one light blue), a tank, a helicopter and a monster truck.

"Starscream, transform," shouted the red jet as it transformed into a robot.

"Thunder Cracker, transform," shouted the light blue jet with a southern accent as it transformed into a robot.

"Demolisher, transform," yelled the tank, turning into a robot.

"Cyclonus, transform," yelled the helicopter, becoming a robot.

"Road Rage, transform," hollered the monster truck, also becoming a robot.

The Hunters then saw their path was blocked off by the robots.

"On no, we're trapped," said Roll out of panic.

Just then, X's eye began to glow, and the symbol on his back glowed though his clothes before he said, "I feel... something else coming."

"What are you talking about, X," asked Axl. "What's that glowing on your back?"

"Let's worry about that later, and focus on the now," said Zero.

Back in the Central Command Center, the navigators were having trouble trying to patch in through to the Hunters as Alia said, "I can't seem to reach them! Something's blocking the signal!"

"We have to keep trying," said Layer. "I just know they're in danger!"

Just then, Alia paused as her eyes began to glow, as did the symbol on her back, and she said, "I feel something... X is in danger... they're all in danger."

"Alia, are you okay," said Palette before she took notice of the symbol on Alia's back.

Back at the canyon, the Hunters heard another approach and the turned around to look, with X's eyes still glowing. They all saw a giant aircraft in the sky begin to land in front of them next to Sound Wave.

Before it landed, a voice shouted from it saying, "Megatron, transform!" The aircraft became a very mean looking robot.

As Megatron landed, and the Hunters were prepared to fight, Megatron said, "Good work, Sound Wave. Who knew it would be this easy to lure them out? Of course, I expected BOTH of them to be here, but no matter." Megatron then pointed at X and said, "It's time you came with us, but first, we're going to find your other half, and bring her with us."

X's eyes stopped glowing, then he put on aggressive look and said, "I've never met you before, but somehow, when you say 'my other half,' I get the feeling you're talking about Alia. There's no way you're going to get us, especially Alia! We've fought bigger than you all before, so I will put you down if you try anything with me!"

Megatron then just laughed maniacally and said, "You can try if you want, but you'll just end up failing. Go ahead, and try."

Megatron started to walk his way towards the Hunters, who looked back to see the other robots still blocking their path, then back at Megatron.

Suddenly a voice made Megatron stop that said, "Leave them alone, Megatron!"

Everyone looked up the canyon to see a red big rig on it, which then said, "Optimus Prime, transform," before also turning into a robot.

Megatron saw who it was, and said, "Ah, Optimus Prime, my old nemesis! I knew you would show up, eventually!"

"Megatron," said Optimus. "I knew you would feel the energy being given off by those two persons, and would attempt to steal it for yourself, Decepticon scum."

"And let me guess, you're here to prevent me doing that," asked Megatron. "Just like a good Autobot would do? You're pathetic, Prime! You know very well the power those two possess."

"Which is why I'm here to protect them," said Optimus. "Now, let them go or we fight."

"Then, I guess we fight, Optimus Prime," said Megatron.

"Very well, but just to let you know," Optimus said. "I didn't come alone."

"What in the world is going on here, and what does this have to do with X," asked Axl.

"I don't know," said Zero. "But I've got a feeling another war is about to happen."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught in the Middle

**Chapter 3: Caught in the Middle**

"Autobots, attack," shouts Optimus Prime.

Just then several other vehicle appears.

A yellow car comes out and says, "Bumblebee, transform,' before becoming a robot.

A fire truck appears and becomes a robot after saying, "Inferno, transform!"

"Jazz, transform," says a coming police van that becomes a robot.

"Jetfire, transform," shouts a coming plane that becomes a robot.

A race car appears in and says before becoming a female-looking robot, "Override, transform!"

A black car comes out and turns into a robot after it says, "Smokescreen, transform!"

These new robots that appeared were then poised to fight the other robots that threatened to capture X.

As X was looking, he noticed that the robots that first appeared had a purple robot head symbol, and the new robots that came out had a red robot head symbol that was designed differently.

"Autobots and Decepticons," said X quietly to himself.

"Give it up, Megatron," said Optimus. "We're not letting you touch one part of the chosen."

"Chosen," asked Roll. "Are they talking about you, Rock?"

"Somehow, I think they are," replied X. "Two sides of robots fighting over me. This is going to get ugly."

Megatron just laughed and said, "If that's how you want it, Optimus Prime, then prepare yourself! Decepticons, let's take care of these Auto fools!"

After that, Optimus jumped down the cliff and prepared to do battle with Megatron.

"Ready, Jetfire," asked Optimus.

"You know it, my friend," replied Jetfire with a British sounding accent.

The two sides of robots did battle with each other, with Bumblebee going after Road Rage, Override taking on Starscream, Jazz dealing with Thunder Cracker, Smokescreen fighting Cyclonus, Inferno taking on Demolisher, Jetfire going after Sound Wave and Optimus Prime fighting Megatron.

The fighting was fierce as the giant robots did battle and they punched, kicked and fired their weapons at one another, and even got into the occasional struggle.

"Man, what a fight," said Axl. "They all seem pretty even."

"I think some of these robots are trying to help us," said Duo. "But with them all fighting like this, it's hard to tell who's on our side."

"I know how to tell," said X. "Look at their emblems."

"Their emblems," asked Blues.

"Yes," said X. "Some robots have a red emblem, and the others have a purple one. I think the ones with the red emblem are on our side while the ones with the purple emblem are the ones we need to fight."

"You sure about that," asked Bass.

"I'm pretty sure," X replied. "The ones with the red emblems called themselves Autobots, and the ones with purple emblems were referred to as Decepticons."

"I think I got it," said Zero. "Autobots have red emblems, so they're good. Decepticons have purple emblems, making them not good. Let's take down the Decepticons, then! They're probably some form of Maverick, anyway!"

"And what convenience," said Blues. "There are seven of them and seven of us. One for each of us."

"I'm going to help that Optimus Prime guy," said X. "Zero, you accompany me in helping to aid his partner. The rest of you, pick who you want to fight. Let's go!"

"Right," said the Hunters.

After that, the Hunters went to help the Autobots with their fight with the Decepticons. X went to fight Megatron while Zero accompanied him to fight Sound Wave. Roll decided to take on Road Rage, while Bass dealt with Cyclonus, Duo took on Demolisher, Blues fought Thunder Cracker and Axl went after Starscream.

Optimus saw that X was coming in to fight Megatron and said, "What are you doing? You're going to be in danger if you try to take him on."

X said while blasting Megatron, "It doesn't matter! I'm a Maverick Hunter, so I have to fight!"

Megatron was getting irritated by the amount of times X was blasting him charged Buster blasts, and then tried to grab for X, but Optimus knocked his hand out of the way. X then pulled out his beam saber and made a slash for Megatron's foot, though he barely cut it. Optimus then gave Megatron a hard kick to his "gut."

Zero used many of his techniques against Sound Wave, which annoyed him. Jetfire used the opportunity to blast Sound Wave back a few feet on to his back.

Duo went into energy form and started to smack Demolisher around, but the Decepticon tried to swat him away like a gnat, though Duo proved to be too fast. Using this to his advantage, Inferno tackled Demolisher.

Bass swiped with his katana and performed some techniques against Cyclonus, and eventually, went into flight mode as he unleashed his wings. Cyclonus tried to knock down Bass, but Smokescreen grabbed his arm and punched him several times.

Both Roll and Axl sprayed Road Rage and Starscream with a volley of energy bullets. The two Decepticons were about to fire on the two Hunters, when suddenly, Bumblebee and Override countered them with a double attack that took both of the Decepticons down.

Blues attacked Thunder Cracker with a combination of his Buster and shield. Thunder Cracker tried to blast Blues, but Jazz was ready with a jumping spin kick that knocked Thunder Cracker away.

After a long a grueling battle, the Decepticons were looking beat up from the tag team of Autobots and Maverick Hunters.

"Time to give up, Megatron," said Optimus Prime. "We told you we're not going to let you even touch the chosen."

"Bah," said Megatron. "This is only a minor setback. We will get them very soon. Until then, you win this one, Autobots. Decepticons, fall back and regroup!"

Frustrated, the Decepticons obeyed Megatron, anyway and retreated as they all transformed, except for Sound Wave, and ran off.

"Hey, come back here, you Decepti-cowards," shouted Bumblebee.

"Let them go, Bumblebee," said Jazz. "We'll have our chance again, very soon."

As the Decepticons were gone, the Autobots walked towards one another as they got in a group, then Optimus Prime said after they all stopped walking, "Good work, Autobots. We managed to stave them off, for a while, anyway."

"Oh yeah," said Bumblebee giving a thumbs up.

"Anything to keep the Decepticons from succeeding," said Smokescreen.

"And we'll make sure they never succeed," added Inferno.

"Uh, excuse me," came Zero's voice, which made the Autobots look at him and X. "What are the rest of us down here? Chopped liver? We helped you guys. If it hadn't been for us, you wouldn't have been able to send them running."

"Yeah," said Roll, which then made the Autobots look at her and the other Hunters.

"They've got a point, Optimus," said Override. "They did manage to give us an edge in our fight."

"That they did," said Optimus. "I guess we should introduce ourselves to them, now."

The Hunters then walked into the center of the Autobots, with X changing back to his Normal Armor.

"It's great you all came to our aid, like you did," said X. "My name is Mega Man X, though my friends call me X while my family calls me Rock, which is technically my real name. I'm a Maverick Hunter. And this is some of the other Hunters." X then called out the names of his fellow Hunters, each of which gave a greeting as he called them, "Zero... Axl... Roll... Blues... Bass... and Duo."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Optimus. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots from the planet of Cybertron."

"Cybertron," asked Duo. "I've been to a lot of planets, but never a Cybertron. I never even knew such a planet existed."

"Really," asked Optimus. "Well, our planet is part of the reason we're here. It's a long story, but it will have to be told. Until then, let my team introduce the rest of themselves."

"Hi there, I'm Bumblebee," Bumblebee said. "And I can certainly sting like one."

"My name is Inferno," said Inferno.

Jazz then spoke, saying, "Hey, what's up? You can call me Jazz."

Jetfire said, "Allo, governor. I'm Jetfire."

"Greetings to you all," said Smokescreen. "My name is Smokescreen."

"And I'm Override," said Override. "I may seem like the only female in this group, but that just makes me more dangerous."

"Certainly got some interesting names," said Bass.

"I think they're pretty cool," said Roll.

"So, Optimus, tell me," X started to say. "What did those other robots want with me?"

"We'll be happy to tell you," Optimus replied. "But first, we need to find your partner. There are supposed to be two chosen. Last time we saw, she was at your base."

"I have a feeling you're talking about Alia," said X. "If we go to get her, what do you want us to do, then?"

Optimus replied, "We'll need you to come back to our shuttle with us. When we get there, we'll tell you everything you need to know."

Zero then came up to X, and said, "I wouldn't do it, X. These guys may have helped us, but I still don't trust them."

"Same here," said Blues. "I've got a feeling this is another trap."

"Somehow," said X. "I think we can trust them. I don't know why, but I'm having these feelings that something is about to happen, and we're going to need them."

Hearing this sparked Optimus' curiosity.

"I know it's risky, all of you," said X. "But just go with me on this. I think we can trust them."

Zero sighed and said, "Alright, X. We'll go along with them. But, if they do anything funny, I'm not going to waste any time in cutting them down."

"Thank you, Zero," said X.

"I guess it's good that he's cautious," said Jetfire. "But rest assured, X, we are on your side."

X replied to Jetfire, "And I think you're all telling the truth."

"We'll do our best to not break your trust," said Optimus. "Now, let's go find your partner, and explain to you everything that is happening, and what will happen."

"We'll lead the way," said X. "Come."

After that, the Hunters and Autobots walked off together.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunters and Autobots Meet

**Chapter 4: Hunters and Autobots Meet**

Back in the Central Command Center, Alia returned to normal as her eyes or symbol weren't glowing.

"Uh," said Alia as she rubbed her forehead. "What happened to me?"

"Are you alright, Alia," asked Layer.

"I think so, but... I think I blanked out for a moment," answered Alia.

Palette said, "You said you felt that X was in danger. That, and we saw this glowing symbol on your lower back."

"Symbol," asked Alia before she remembered the symbol that appeared on her back that night she spent with X. "Oh, you saw that? I was hoping no one would."

"What's going on, Alia," asked Layer.

"Well, I..." Alia started to say before she was interrupted by X's voice over the communicator.

"Maverick Hunter HQ," called out X. "This is Commander X! Do you read me?"

"X," asked a comforted Alia who then pressed a button to talk with him. "X, this is Alia! Are you all okay? We couldn't reach you!"

"We're okay," said X. "We're coming back right now, though... we're kind of bringing company with us. Mostly, Alia... we're coming to pick you up."

"Company," asked Alia. "What kind of company? And why are you picking me up?"

"Alia," said X in a serious tone. "I think you and I are involved in something big. That's all I can tell you, right now. X, over and out."

"Wait," Alia said a little too late as X had cut off communication. Alia then thought, "Does this have to do with those symbols that appeared on our backs?"

"I say we go outside and meet this company that's coming with them," said Signas. "Let's just hope they're trustworthy enough. All Hunters, outside the building!"

All of the Hunters then began to walk outside.

Just then, Signas said, "Alia, since you might be involved in something, you might need to introduce yourself."

"Signas," asked Alia. "But why? Shouldn't I be kept safe since we don't know who we're meeting?"

"I know it sounds crazy," said Signas. "But with what X said, I feel there's a big mystery going on here, and maybe by introducing yourself, we may just be able to find out what's going on, and what you and X might be involved in. Plus, I think you're hiding something, and if you won't tell me, then we may have to find out this way. I'm sorry, Alia."

Alia sighed and said, "Very well."

Alia then walked with Signas.

As all the Hunters got outside and Alia was standing in front with Signas, they saw X and the others returning, while being followed by the Autobots in their vehicle forms.

They all came to a stop when they got to the group waiting for them outside.

"Welcome back," said Signas greeting the Hunters. "Glad you're all safe. Now, about this company... are they inside those vehicles?"

X and his group looked at one another, then Zero said, "The vehicles kind of... are the company."

Everyone else was just confused by this.

Just then, Optimus Prime said, "Autobots, transform!"

All of the Autobots then came out of their vehicle forms and into their robot forms.

As the other Hunters looked on in surprise, Signas said, "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Greetings, all of you," said Optimus. "I'm am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots of Cybertron. And this is part of my team. The rest are waiting on our ship."

"It's good to meet you all," said Signas. "I'm Signas, Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters. Tell me, were you all the ones who sent that S.O.S.?"

"I'm afraid we weren't," said Optimus. "That was a trap set up by our archenemies, the Decepticons."

"Just like Zero and I thought," said Blues.

Optimus then said, "Right now, though, we need the other that is meant to be X's partner." Optimus scans the crowd until he gets to Alia, then points to her and says, "It's you. You're the other half. Young lady, what is your name?"

Alia looked at Signas, who just nodded to her, then she looked at Optimus and stood forward to nervously say, "Hello. My name is Alia."

"Yes," said Optimus. "You also bear the same energy as X. It's acts differently, but it's similar. It's a honor to meet you, Alia. We'll need you and X to accompany us to our ship. There, we'll explain everything to you."

X looked at Optimus Prime and asked, "Why not tell us now, and save us the trouble?"

"He has a point, Optimus," said Inferno. "We need to at least tell them something, so they can at least trust us a little more."

"I suppose you're right, Inferno," replied Optimus, who then looked back at X and Alia. "You two might just be the key to restoring Primus, the father of all of us Transformers. There is a legend that two beings would be chosen to restore Primus' Spark, and you two most likely are the ones to do such a thing."

X and Alia just looked at each other with surprise, then back at Optimus.

"That's all we can explain, for now," said Optimus. "We'll reveal everything to you back at our vessel."

"If they're coming with you," said Signas. "Then, I'm coming along, as well." He then addressed the others the went with X, saying. "And I want the rest of you to come with us since you're also familiar with them."

"With the exception of Bass," said Zero. "I don't think any of us would refuse, anyway. X is special to us, as is Alia, and we're not going to let them go this alone."

"Palette and I are coming, as well," said Layer.

Palette then said, "Alia is like a sister to us, so we can't just abandon her."

"I'm coming as well," said Gate. "Alia's my friend, and X has become one in a short time."

"Auto and I want to come, as well," said Douglas. "Aside from us wanting to stick up for X and Alia, we're also interested in seeing what technology these guys can afford to share with us, as we also can share with them."

"We're also coming," said Guts Man and the other Light robots nodded too.

Signas then looked at Optimus and asked, "So, do you think it's alright if we all come? We've got our own modes of transportation, so we won't have to bother all of you for a ride."

"I think that'll be just fine," said Optimus.

"We'd better hurry, though," said Jazz. "It won't be long before the Decepticons make another move to capture X and his other half."

"You're right, let's go," said Optimus.

Classic Transformer Emblem change, from Autobot emblem to Decepticon emblem.

At another location, which looks very hi-tech, two other Transformers are sitting around, though technically, one is lying down. The one lying down is colored a reddish-orange while the other is green. They both bare the Decepticon emblem.

"You know, Crumplezone," said the red orange Decepticon with a high-pitched, gangster-type accent. "I kind of wish Lord Megatron would at least give us a chance to prove ourselves. I mean, we're great warriors, aren't we? That said, we should have as much right to partake in this little excursion."

"Yeah, I agree completely, Ransack," replied the green Decepticon, obviously named Crumplezone. "I wish Lord Megatron would trust us a little more. We need to be able to show off our skills."

Ransack replied, "Exactly. But instead, we're sitting on our asses, trying to make sure the ship is intact and all that. We weren't made for the guard duty, crap."

"What are you two complaining about," came a Decepticon colored dark.

"Oh yeah, we forgot you were there, Blackout," said Ransack in a snarky tone. "Sorry, but we don't make small talk with losers like you."

"You ought to look in a mirror the next time you call a guy a loser, Ransack," replied Blackout.

"Careful what you say to my buddy, pal," said Crumplezone.

Blackout then said, "I'll take you both on."

"Enough of this foolishness," came another Decepticon, this one colored a mixture of gray and blue.

"Oh look, Blackout," said Ransack. "Looks like Scourge had to bail you out. Too bad."

"Why you," said an angered Blackout.

Scourge yelled, "Enough, I said!"

"What are you all getting into, now," said another Decepticon, this one colored black with a hint of orange.

"Nothing for you to get involved in, Sideways," said Scourge. "Just idiots being idiots."

"Actually, that sounds pretty fun," said another Decepticon, colored white with a little dark purple, as he was accompanied by two other Decepticons, one colored purple and another colored a shade of blue.

"I'd like to see this, as well," came Megatron's voice as he came in with the other Decepticons that joined him.

"Lord Megatron," shouted the other Decepticons as they saw him.

"My lord, were you successful," asked Scourge.

Megatron asked back, "Does it look like we were successful?"

"I'm guessing you all ran into the Auto-buttheads, huh," asked Ransack.

"Unfortunately, we did," said Starscream.

Thunder Cracker replied, "Pain in the keester, as always."

"And those others weren't much better," added Demolisher. "Especially the one we were supposed to capture."

"Accursed Autobots," said Megatron. "I will be rid of them once I get my hands on the two chosen ones. The power of Primus will be mine!"

Suddenly, the computers in the place start to malfunction and go crazy.

"What's going on," asked the purple Decepticon.

Feeling a wave of unease, Megatron addressed the white Decepticon, saying, "Icepick, check the computers! See what's happening!"

Icepick goes to check the main computer, and after a while of fooling around with it, he says, "Something or someone has hacked in! I can't explain it, but they easily destroyed the firewall!"

"That's right," came a familiar voice. "I thought I'd crash here since you seem to be having a spot of trouble."

"Who dares to invade the vessel of the great and mighty Megatron," Megatron asked in a demanding tone. "I command you to show yourself!"

Suddenly, on the main computer, Sigma's head appeared and it said, "Greetings to you all. I am Sigma, and I'd like to offer you all my aid."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: A Cybertronian Legend

**Chapter 5: A Cybertronian Legend**

"Come again," asked Megatron.

Sigma replied, "That's right, I'd like to help you. I can tell you have one problem already that you're not fairing all that well against, but you've also run into another snag. I've been watching you all for a while and see that you've been trying to capture my nemesis, only to be stopped by your own nemesis."

"Is he talking about the same guy," Cyclonus asked Megatron.

"Probably," Megatron answered before turning back to Sigma. "So, you're saying that the person we were trying to capture is your enemy. What do you know about him?"

"Plenty," said Sigma. "I know he is a powerful robot that's very modular as he can be outfitted with several weapon and armor upgrades and attachments. He's also capable of powerful internal program that unlocks his true potential called Heaven's Door. However, it's his DNA that's so special. Though he is one of the oldest robots created on this world, thus making him literally the mother-figure for all Reploids, his DNA is so spectacular that he holds the blueprint to send a wave of evolution through all other Reploids out there. Aside from trying to show Reploids how superior they are to humans, my other goal in life has been to obtain this DNA. For such a simple robot, his DNA is quite complex and full of potential. I think you all would like to make use of it, as well, wouldn't you?"

Megatron answered, "And what use would we have of his DNA? All I want him and his other half for is the power of Primus. Once I have that, nothing can stop me. I'll have enough power to crush anything and anyone. However, those infernal Autobots still stand in my way, though I will admit that robot and his friends are also irritation."

"Believe me, I feel your pain," said Sigma. "But aside from the fact that your technology is somewhat... inferior to that of what we've achieved on this miserable little planet, I also know people like you, Megatron. Just one kind of power isn't enough for you. You want more. You want so much until it consumes you. And you want it to consume you. You want to be so dominant that nothing dare stands in your way. But there's also that one thing in the way that you can be rid of which blocks your path to greatness and as long as it is, you'll be constantly finding ways to be free of it. I should know, because you and I are the same. That is why we should work together. I will help you capture the ones you seek. Together, we can capture Mega Man X and his lover, Alia. Looking at the databanks of your ship, those are the two you're after, isn't it? You may not be as advanced as them and their friends, but you possess enough power to crush the Maverick Hunters, and once you've captured X and made use of his DNA, you will even have enough power to destroy your own enemies."

Megatron eyed Sigma for a bit, then said, "If you're just like me, then something tells me you've had a spot of trouble with this X person, yourself. If that's the case, what use would we have to team up if we worked together if it's the likely chance our own enemies will join forces against us?"

"You do possess a point," said Sigma. "Well, how about this? I looked through your ship's databanks and it seems you all crave a type of energy called Energeon. Tell me, have you ever heard of... Force Metals?"

Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Tell me more."

Decepticon emblem switches to Autobot emblem.

The Autobots and Maverick Hunters arrive at a humongous ship that's in a secluded area. It's bright with the color of yellow.

"Well, here it is," said Bumblebee. "This is OUR base of operations. What do you all think?"

The Hunters were all taken by the size of it.

"It's so big," said Splash Woman.

"Yeah," replied Galaxy Man. "How do you all manage to hide this thing?"

"You can thank our mechanic, Wheeljack for that," said Inferno. "He created state-of-the-art jamming devices to keep our ship hidden from radar and satellite imaging. We had to for the era we came from, but seems like you all are probably not strangers to such type vessels yourself in this era, huh?"

"Oh boy," said Douglas. "I can't wait to meet this Wheeljack. I haven't been this excited to talk tech when I first met Auto."

"I'm pretty excited, too, my friend," replied Auto.

X looks at Inferno, and asks, "What do you mean from what era? Do you guys somehow come from a different time?"

"We'll explain everything once we get inside," said Optimus Prime. "Come, we'll introduce you all to the other Autobots."

As we're taken inside of the ship, we see a few other Autobots working on some stuff, when suddenly, they hear Optimus' voice.

"Hello, everyone. We've returned, and with guests," said Optimus.

The other Autobots looked to see Optimus and that Autobots went with him come in, along with the Maverick Hunters that joined with them.

"Commander Optimus," said a white Autobot with green on him. "Glad to see you all made it back."

"Come on, Wheeljack," said another Autobot that was mostly colored a light brown and had a southern accent. "You didn't think they'd be coming back broken, did ya'?"

"Not one bit, Scatter Shot," said Wheeljack. "I'm just glad to see them come back, is all."

Just then, an autobot that was colored maroon, white and purple approached Optimus and said, "It's good to see you've returned, my friend."

"Good to see you, too, Vector Prime," said Optimus. "I'm glad you were able to watch over things well enough here." After that, Optimus turned to the Maverick Hunters and said, "Maverick Hunters, these are the other members of my team. Allow me to introduce you all to the rest." Optimus then listed off each Autobot, and as he called out their name, that Autobot greeted the Maverick Hunters. "Here, we have Vector Prime... Wheeljack... Scatter Shot... Ratchet... Skids... Prowl... Blur... and Hoist."

"It's good to meet you all," said X.

"I see you all found the two chosen ones," said Vector Prime to Optimus.

"Yes," said Optimus. "And just in time. It turned out the Decepticons had set up a trap for them."

"I guess we should all introduce ourselves, now," said X. "My name is Mega Man X, though X to my friends and Rock to my family. The lady standing next to me is one of our top navigators and my girlfriend, Alia."

Alia bows to the Autobots and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

X continues to say, "And these are the rest of my friends and family that's with us right now. For my friends, we have Zero... Axl... Bass... Duo... Palette... Layer... Douglas... Gate... and Supreme Commander Signas. And as for my family, we have Blues or Protoman... Roll... Auto... Cut Man... Guts Man... Ice Man... Bomb Man... Fire Man... Elec Man... Tornado Man... Magma Man... Hornet Man... Jewel Man... Concrete Man... Plug Man... Galaxy Man... Splash Woman... our dog, Rush... our cat, Tango... our bird, Beat... and our carrying and delivery robot, Eddie."

Signas then stepped forward and said to the Autobots, "Well, now that we've got introductions out of the way and we're all here, maybe we can get down to discussing matters at hand. You say you need X and Alia to restore this... Primus, who is the father to all of you. Tell me... what exactly is this legend, and why X and Alia?"

"And what did you mean when you said you came from another era," asked Zero. "Did you travel through time or something?"

Optimus was silent for a moment before saying, "It's time we told you everything. Yes, we come from the past. For you Earth, we came from the year of 2011. We were doing battle in space with the Decepticons aboard our own respective vessles, when suddenly, a wormhole had opened and pulled both of our side though it, which must have brought us to your time. We couldn't find the Decepticon vessel for it must have been thrown into another area of space. However, we felt something coming from your planet. It was a great energy surge that felt just like that of Primus. We felt it emanating with two very strong wills and we knew at that point the legend had to be coming true. So, we raced to Earth as fast as we could to find the two who had the essence of Primus merge with their wills. As the legend goes, an emblem that our ancestors sent out into the cosmos would find two wills that had a strong bond with one another. These two would have the essence of Primus merge with their wills and enhance them with great power by magnifying the strength of their wills, and it would allow them to restore the Spark of Primus. These two being would each be marked with a symbol on them, one for 'the one who protects the comforter' and 'the one who comforts the protector.' We feel the energy Primus coming from both of you, so you must bear the symbols."

Gate thought, "When they say emblem, do you they mean the artifact that was found?"

"You know," said Axl. "Some of us saw a symbol glow on X's lower back."

"Really," asked Palette. "We saw a symbol glow on Alia's lower back, too."

Ratchet then kneeled down in front of X and Alia, and said, "If this is true, then we need to see the symbols. If they're being covered right now, we need to ask you both to undress."

"What," asked a surprised X and Alia.

"That," said Ratchet. "And we need to also do some scans of your bodies. We need to see what effect the essence of Primus is having on you."

"Come on, Alia," said Bass with a slick smile. "Let's see what underwear you like to wear for Mega Man."

"Shut up, Bass," shouted an embarrassed Alia.

"Don't worry, both of you," said Optimus. "You can trust Ratchet. He's our chief medical officer, and he's done this before. There's nothing to fear."

"Yeah, but asking us to undress like that," said X. "Could her and I have at least a little privacy?"

"We would give you a little," said Ratchet. "But, it seems like your friends want to know about these symbols, as well."

"We do need to see them," said Signas. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to undress in front of us, so we can have a look."

Both X and Alia sighed, then X said, "Very well."

After a while, X and Alia took off the last of their gear until they were just down to their underwear.

As the two undressed, the other saw the symbols on their backs.

"So, they do have them," said Zero.

"And look at the characters," said Gate. "Just like the ones are the artifact. It must be the emblem that Optimus was talking about."

"This is so embarrassing," said Alia.

"I know," replied X. "I hope this doesn't last too long."

"Can we see them," asked Ratchet.

Slowly, X and Alia turned around to show the symbols to the Autobots.

After looking at them, Ratchet said, "It's them, Commander. They have the symbols."

Looking at X's back, Optimus said, "The one who protects the comforter." Then he looked at Alia's back and said, "And the one who comforts the protector."

Ratchet then said to X and Alia, "Please, follow me, now. We going to run some scans on your bodies. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Yeah, except for the loss of our pride," said X.

"Really," replied Alia.

After that, as Ratchet got up to turn and walk, X and Alia turned around and followed him.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Protection Program

**Chapter 6: Protection Program**

X and Alia, still in their underwear, are lying side by side on a large, metallic bed as some scanners are running over them across their bodies. As the two Reploids are being scanned, Ratchet looks at a computer, observing both X and Alia's schematics and energy patterns.

"Amazing," said Ratchet. "With the essence of Primus fused to your wills, the energy seems to be flowing through every circuit in your bodies. It has already melded with you two that much. It will be interesting to see what abilities you two will develop. Of course, the technology that has gone into your designs is also something else. Look closely, it's like your bodies are consisting of actual DNA that is almost similar to the kind found in human bodies. Not only that, but it's giving you both incredible energy, especially your DNA, X. Robot bodies designed on a similar level as human bodies. Simply amazing. I can't believe that in the few years us Autobots traveled through time, Earth technology has already advanced far beyond Cybertronian technology."

"That is incredible," added Wheeljack. "How was the technology of Earth able to advance so much more quickly than that of Cybertron in less than 300 years? Robots of this nature could only be possible in a thousand years."

"Who knows," asked Optimus. "But now is not the time to be wondering such things. What does matter is the fact these two have been augmented with the essence of Primus, and with how fast it's already managed to flow through them, they will without a doubt be targets for Megatron. Thus, they will need our protection in some way."

Alia nervously asked, "Um, are we almost done?"

"Huh," asked Ratchet. "Oh, yes. We're finished, so you may get and put your gear back on."

"Thanks goodness," said Alia. "I don't really like having strangers see me in my unmentionables."

Ratchet chuckled and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

X and Alia got off the bed and went to put their stuff back on.

As they got their, Bass saw Alia bending over to pick up her black suit to put it on first, and he said, "You know, Alia, you've got the kind of butt you could bounce a quarter off of."

Hearing this got the Hunters pissed off with Bass, especially Alia, who said, "Someone, please hit him."

Suddenly, Bass felt a fist hit him in the back of the head, which was by Blues, who then said, "Done."

"Thank you, Blues," said Alia.

Blues just nodded.

"What was that for," asked Bass. "I was just paying her a compliment."

"Certainly an interesting group, they are," said Hoist.

"Just like a certain group of Earth kids from our time," added Blur.

As X and Alia were getting dressed, Alia said to X, "So, what kind of abilities do you think we'll develop? I don't know what I could possibly have that could be described as amazing. I mean, I can understand you developing special abilities, X. But what about me? I'm not special like you. You're the one with all the weapons and armors, as well as having special DNA that helped Reploids to evolve. I wasn't created with anything special. I'm just an ordinary Reploid."

"I'm sure Dr. Ramirez gave you something that makes you unique," said X. "With the way you talked about him, it sounded like he doted on you a lot."

Alia replied, "Only because I was the daughter his wife was unable to birth."

X then said, "I'm sure there's more it than that, Alia. I think your father would have given you more than just life he was so serious about creating you. Maybe having the essence of this Primus will unlock it."

"I guess we'll find out soon," replied Alia.

"But, Alia," said X.

Alia asked, "Yes."

"You'll always be far from ordinary to me," said X giving Alia a wink.

Alia just smiled and sort of blushed.

After X and Alia finished getting dressed, Zero came up to them to ask, "So, what's going to happen in seeing about your protection from the Decepticons?"

"I don't know," X said. "But the last thing we need is protection. We've fought guys more dangerous than these Decepticons, and even Alia's combat prowess has shown progress. We definitely don't need to be babysitted."

"We will admit that you helped us a great deal, and still can do so," said Inferno. "But you don't know the Decepticons like we do. They'll do anything to achieve their goals. They're monsters."

"Actually, we've fought people like that, as well," replied Axl.

"Still," Signas started to say. "It sounds like these guys have had a lot more experience with the Decepticons than we have, and we could definitely use their help. But they'll probably need yours as well since they've admitted their technology is inferior to ours."

"Well, not in power from what I read on the schematics," said Ratchet. "But their performance does make us seem obsolete. Perhaps in working together, we can balance each other out. While our technology isn't as great as yours, the secret behind our power is Energeon, which is like our life blood and fuel source."

"Speaking of which," said Wheeljack. "Last time I checked, our ship was low on Energeon, so we might also want to scour this planet for some, if there is any."

"Good idea, Wheeljack," said Optimus. "And I think I know what people to send out to go along with our new friends. Vector Prime."

"Yes, Commander Optimus," asked Vector Prime.

Optimus continued to say, "You've been my second-in-command for as long as I've known you ever since we were separated from Rodimus, so with that said, I give you the job to look after the chosen ones. Protect them as best as you can."

Vector Prime nodded and said, "You can count on me, Optimus."

"I know you will," said Optimus before he turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I want you to be a lookout for the chosen ones. If you see any Decepticons come into their vicinity, warn us immediately."

"Righto, Commander," said Bumblebee.

Optimus then turned to Wheeljack, and said, "Wheeljack, I want you to go and see if you can get some help in finding some Energeon for our ship. Also, learn what you can about the technology of this era so it might benefit us."

"That's what I'm best in," replied Wheejack.

Finally, Optimus turned to Ratchet and said, "And Ratchet, I want you to go with them to offer any assistance and repairs to the Autobots that are in this group, and even offer some to our new friends."

"I'll do what I can, Commander," said Ratchet.

"Hey, Optimus, can I go with them, too? I want to see what everything is like in this era. I bet it's so cool," said Skids, whose voice sounded as child-like as he himself was. "Oh, can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Optimus chuckled and said, "You want to go, as well, Skids? I think that would be good for your growing experience. Sure, I'll allow it. You can serve as backup."

"Yeah," said Skids.

"But," Optimus continued. "I'm going to have Bumblebee look after you. Being our more inexperienced member, you will need a guiding hand."

"Don't worry, Skids," said Bumblebee who approached Skids to put his arm around him. "I'll show you the proper ropes on being a skilled warrior. You can be like my little brother."

"Hey, don't treat me like a little kid," said Skids in defense for himself.

This just made Bumblebee laugh.

"I don't know about send little Skids out there to fight, Commander," said Jetfire. "He's got talent, but I don't know if he will be able to truly make use of it if he gets into combat."

"He has to learn, sometime," replied Optimus. "Don't worry, if he hangs around those with enough experience, he's sure to pick up something along the way."

"Well, I guess that settles it," said Wheeljack to the Hunters. "I guess we'll be coming with all of you. I hope to learn as much about you as I can. Perhaps our knowledge of Energeon and your advanced technology could be used together to create something amazing."

"We'll be sure to share as much with you," said Douglas. "And I hope you can share some of your technology with us since Optimus says you're quite the mechanic."

Wheeljack chuckled and said, "I don't want to brag, but I can be something special alright."

"And I'm more than willing to learn more about the specs behind you Earth robots," said Ratchet to the Hunters. "What I read on X and Alia seemed incredible, and I want to know more about what went into your design, as well as how it all works."

"We'll be more than happy to share that with you," replied Signas. "And please, refer to us as Reploids. It's the proper name for us."

"Reploids," said Ratchet. "Makes you sound even more fascinating."

"What about the rest of us, Commander," asked Override.

"The rest of us will be on patrol," said Optimus. "We'll go to various areas and make sure they're kept safe from any Decepticon attack."

"Right," replied the other Autobots.

X just sighed and said to Alia, "Man, the other Hunters aren't going to let us hear the end of this one. I know Boomer Kuwanger is going to give me a hard time about it."

"Really," replied Alia. "We'll be the laughing stock of the whole HQ."

"Don't worry, you two," said Signas. "I'll try to explain everything the best I can, though I can't guarantee what reactions they will have."

X sighed again and said, "I guess we can just hope for the best."

"Well, I guess it's about time we got down to doing our missions," said Vector Prime.

"You're right," replied Optimus. "Autobots, let's move out!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 7


End file.
